1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to optical information storage systems, devices, media and methods. More particularly, the invention pertains to an optical information storage system and method wherein data is written as micro-localized alterations in a format hologram at selectable data storage locations. Bit writing is optimized separately from format hologram recording via use of microdroplets, microparticles or microcapsules, dispersed in a photopolymer medium, which generate an optically detectable change or alteration in the format hologram upon irradiation by a data writing beam. The conditions used for data writing are generally different from those used for recording the format hologram, such that format hologram recording and data writing are orthogonal.
2. Background
Optical data storage technology has tended to follow two complementary lines of development. In one approach, data is encoded as minute variations in the surface of a recording medium, such as a compact disc, or CD. The data are readable using optical means (usually a laser), similar to the way in which data recorded in a magnetic medium are readable with a magnetically-sensitive head, or data recorded in a vinyl medium are readable with a needle. Unlike vinyl recording, however, in optical storage the data are usually stored digitally. For read-only compact discs, data are stored as microscopic pits on the surface of a substrate. In addition, recordable or re-writable bit-based optical systems are readily available Examples include magneto-optic systems, in which the orientation of a magnetic domain changes the direction of rotation of the polarization of a reflected, focussed light beam; phase-change systems, in which a medium can be locally crystalline or polycrystalline, each of which states have a variance in reflectivity; and, dye-polymer systems, in which the reflectivity of a medium is changed by the high-power illumination.
Each bit of data has a specific physical location in the storage medium. The storage density of optical media is limited by physical constraints on the minimum size of a recording spot. Another basic limitation of conventional optical storage is that data are usually stored on the surface of the medium only. Recording throughout the volume of a storage medium would provide an opportunity to increase capacity.
Multi-layer storage is also possible, but usually requires the manufacture of special, heterogeneous, layered recording media, whose complexity increases quickly with the number of layers needed. Most commercially-available multi-layer optical storage media offer no more than two data layers, and come in a pre-recorded format.
An alternative approach to traditional optical storage is based on holographic techniques. In conventional volume holographic recording, laser light from two beams, a reference beam and a signal beam containing encoded data, meet within the volume of a photosensitive holographic medium. The interference pattern from the superposition of the two beams results in a change or modulation of the refractive index of the holographic medium. This modulation within the medium serves to record both the intensity and phase information from the signal. The recorded intensity and phase data are then retrieved by exposing the storage medium exclusively to the reference beam. The reference beam interacts with the stored holographic data and generates a reconstructed signal beam which is proportional to the initial signal beam used to store the holographic image. For information on conventional volume holographic storage, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,920,220, 5,450,218, and 5,440,669.
Typically, volume holographic storage is accomplished by having data written on the holographic medium in parallel, on 2-dimensional arrays or “pages” containing 1×106 or more bits. Each bit is generally stored as information extending over a large volume of the holographic storage medium, therefore, it is of no consequence to speak in terms of the spatial “location” of a single bit. Multiple pages can then be stored within the volume by angular, wavelength, phase-code or related multiplexing techniques.
Unfortunately, conventional volume holographic storage techniques generally require complex, specialized components such as amplitude and/or phase spatial light modulators. Ensuring that the reference and signal beams are mutually coherent over the entire volume of the recording medium generally requires a light source with a relatively high coherence length, as well as a relatively stable mechanical system. These requirements have, in part, hindered the development of inexpensive, stable, and robust holographic recording devices and media capable of convenient operation in a typical user environment.
In order for volumetric optical data storage to mature into a viable data storage option the process must be developed so that the operation is relatively simple, inexpensive and robust. Foremost in this development is accomplishing multi-depth bit-wise optical data storage and/or retrieval. As data recording proceeds to a greater number of depths within the storage medium it becomes increasingly more critical to isolate the recorded bit within a specific area within the medium. In multi-depth storage and/or retrieval, it is also important to write data at a given depth without affecting data at other depths. Further, for multi-depth bit-wise optical data storage and/or retrieval, it is important to have separate write and read conditions, so that readout does not negatively affect recorded data.